Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'un remplaçant
by CookieVonKirkland
Summary: LeviHan. In the English language there are orphans and widows, but there is no word for the parents who loses a child.


It's been 5 years since I saw those pretty dark eyes. Amazing how the time flies, isn't it? For starters, I can't remember the reason why he was there. Not that it matters now, tough.

He was just like me; bubbly personality, a happy-go-lucky boy. Ah- Those memories are all I have nowadays. I feel like crying. Nevertheless, this is neither the time nor the place to cry my heart out.

—Hanji! — My name was called out loud. I turned around just to face a very concerned looking commander Irwin. Apparently he had been trying to get my attention for a quite while now.

—Sorry. — I mumbled. —I spaced out. — Lame, I know, but that was my excuse. Hey, do not blame me! I was indeed lost into my own thoughts.

Commander Irwin frowns, I guess he could tell –just by looking into my eyes- that I had not just ''spaced out''…After all, he knew the whole story.

—Anyways. ── He cleared his throat and deposed his brow. —I need you to fill these reports. — Irwin said as he handed over the important files.

—Hn? What's the matter? Lance corporal Levi is too busy cleaning the entire town? — I replied, hands on my hips. This is madness! Stupid petit sergeant, I utterly despise him! There's no way in hell I was going to do that! Nonetheless, the commander did not seem overly happy with my answer.

—I mean, I'm very into my research right now! I can't just drop it and …!— I couldn't finish that sentence because I was rudely interrupted.

—Say, Commander Irwin, Is she refusing to fulfill her given task? Tch. Just as expected from someone like her. — Speaking of the devil. He appeared out of nowhere…looking at me in a contemptuous manner, by the way.

I could feel his gaze on me after a short while (no pun intended). I shivered violently every time our eyes meet –and not in a good way, may I add.- although I think I masked it well.

—Corporal Shorty! Ha-ha. What got you now? Are you up to go and try a new method to make yourself taller and it's going to keep you occupied the god dammed whole day? — I guess I was not in the mood to take his shit.

I inwardly smiled as I saw Rivaille grinding his teeth.

—Shitty glasses. — He hissed, his voice dripping venom as he carried on. —Don't you dare to insult me like that! Stupid psychotic woman! — One can just say I was glad that his nonchalant façade crumbles whenever I want. I know his weaknesses…but he knows mine too. —You are nothing but a nuisance, a maniac! You are not even human, are you?

All hell broke loose.

We were very distracted by this little quarrel of us that we failed to see Commander Smith's smooth escape. Leave it to him to be this quiet.

**_''_****_Some doors are meant to be closed and when you try to reopen them, remember why they where closed in the first place.''_**

…

_Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you: My name is Hanji Zoe, formerly known as Hanji Ackerman…Once married to a certain Corporal. _

…

—What? Pfft, says the sourpuss dwarf. I bet you are this cranky because didn't get to see your whores today, ah? —

…

_Oh! Pardon me! I also missed this: We got divorced about 4 years ago…after one year of mourning and suffering. We were free from each other. _

_Our story is way longer than that… yet, I don't know whether I am capable of continue with it._

_CK/ _

_Well, I found this when I was cleaning my old computer...apparently I was plotting something big. _

_I am not sure if I should keep on writing this, though- I did not even check grammar nor I published it on tumblr (proof reading? HAHAHAHA. What's that?)_

_However, I felt like posting this here because...Why the hell not? _

_If this shitty fic gets more than 5 reviews I will -indeed- write more. Not that I am a review whore...NEVER! but...why should I continue this if nobody actually reads it? Uh? 'Nuff, said. _

_As for the title...Jeez, I don't know. I have been thinking about taking French again but I am way too lazy. Sorry French speakers, I tried my best. _


End file.
